


kenobi

by vclkyrie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10023683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vclkyrie/pseuds/vclkyrie
Summary: just a short little post-rots/pre-anh one shot i wrote quite a while back. with the rebels episode approaching, i thought it appropriate to post.





	

He wasn’t the first Jedi ever to be confronted with the lonesome existence of exile, Obi-Wan Kenobi reflected.

He hoped he would be the last – Obi-Wan saw a future, full of golden hope; a pale blue dawn after a violent, bloody sunset, the gentleness of morning light finding a way to push back a metallic, choking dark. He saw it in his dreams, his waking visions; he hoped it had at least some foundations in the Force, not simply the product of his wishful thinking – his need for a silver lining beyond the clouds, the sandstorms that obstructed his path.

He hoped he would _not_ be the last; for if Obi-Wan would not be the last Jedi in exile, it naturally assumed others would come after him, and nothing was more important than that – though he would not wish this life, this existence, on anyone. So devoid of life, untethered and floating on the winds of uncertainty; he had no one to ground him, no one to guide him, nothing except whispers of a friend long passed – darting in and out through the veils of the Force, always, maddeningly, just beyond his reach.

(There was an ironic _rightness_ about it; straightforward was never exactly Qui-Gon’s style. It was only afterward, once the lesson had been learned that the simplicity of his teaching was revealed.)

But the future could no longer be any of Obi-Wan’s concern; not if he wished to survive. Obi-Wan had to _live in the moment_. And the moment was full of treacherous, desolate landscapes; where old enemies lurked with bloodlust thrumming in their veins and vows of revenge dripping off their bared, pointed teeth. And there was a young boy, protected from the ex-Jedi from a wary uncle who feared the presence of Obi-Wan would give the boy dreams of whirlwind journeys that began with stars and ended in fire.

(The similarities of the boy to his father slammed almost thirty years’ worth of pain and grief and soul-tearing _guilt_ into Obi-Wan’s chest in a rhythm that felt horribly like a heartbeat; and Obi-Wan couldn’t help but think that if the boy _was_ anything like his father, the dreams would come of their own will.)

 

In order to survive, Obi-Wan Kenobi first had to die.


End file.
